


Bad Timing

by Wojelah



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-15
Updated: 2007-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wojelah/pseuds/Wojelah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheppard falls off a cliff. Rodney misses cupcakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Timing

"Rodney."

He jumps, sending scree chattering over the ledge. He hadn't realized Sheppard was awake.

"Colonel. Nice of you to join us."

"It's raining."

"Oh, very good. It's nice to know that falling off a -cliff- hasn't eliminated your powers of observation."

"I'm cold."

"Yes, well, as you so astutely noted, it's -raining-."

"McKay." Sheppard's voice is thin, but there's no mistaking the irritation. Rodney huffs, looks away. "Ronon? Teyla?"

"After we figured out you hadn't, you know, flung yourself to an untimely demise, they lowered me to wait with you and went back to dial for help. Which, they've informed me, is on its way, so maybe you should wait to sit up until the medical team gets here." Rodney's pretty sure it's the concussion, and not the rapidly rising tone of his voice, that makes Sheppard wince and stop moving, then settle himself back on the ground.

And really, Rodney thinks, he's so thankful that Sheppard *didn't* plummet to certain doom, that he will sit here till hell freezes over and let Sheppard nurse what is probably a pretty splendid concussion and Rodney will do it relatively happily. Which is why, he's sure, that he sounds wistful, rather than annoyed, when he says, "It is so completely your fault that we're missing chocolate cupcakes in the mess today. Which was, I might add, to be the only redeeming feature of an otherwise over-commercialized, far-too-sentimental holiday."

Sheppard grunts, lifts a hand to rub the long, shallow cut just above his temple. "Sorry, McKay. Bad timing."

Rodney wants to say, you are so undervaluing the benefits of cacao in keeping me sane, and oh yes, because there's always a good time for death-defying near-misses, and what happens when it stops being a *near*-miss, but it's not like he hasn't learned anything from his time in Atlantis - things like the fact that Sheppard has almost certainly thought the same things about him, except for maybe the one about cacao. So instead Rodney bats Sheppard's hand away from his head, saying "Stop that, it only just stopped oozing," and laces his fingers through John's and grumbles, just loud enough to be heard over the sound of the arriving cavalry, "Whatever. Happy Valentine's Day."


End file.
